


You'll be the one that saves my life

by RedQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animation, Art, Gen, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people kicked, talked, or walked in their sleep. But then again, Merlin was not most people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be the one that saves my life

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur shook his head fondly, watching the little creatures dance. He’d kept the idiot’s secret so far, a little longer wouldn’t hurt. (Or the one where Arthur already knows that Merlin conjures odd things in his sleep, but he loves to watch them so much that he drags Merlin everywhere with him.)
> 
> Done for the Merlin Writers theme of 'secrets'.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**[~view on tumblr~](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/138795646405/most-people-kicked-talked-or-walked-in-their) **


End file.
